can u fall in love twice?
by whenangelsdsrv2die
Summary: Liz is a really popular gal when she falls in love with a guy named Ace..who dies very mysteriously leavin Liz heart broken when she begins to move on with her life she comes face to face with Max only to find Max looks exactly like Ace..


**Can You Fall In Love Twice?**

**Summary:- Liz isin andreally popular and falls in love with the most quiet and reserved guy of the school named Ace. Due to mysterious circumstances Ace dies leaving Liz heart broken…. to move on with her life and leave her past behind Liz graduates college and moves to New York and joins a professional (medical) college where she comes face to face with her past…her past also being her present and her present being Max.**

**Chapter 1:**

**How do u say it………oh yeah………If u love something set it free if it comes back to you it is yours but if doesn't then it never was………..it was a similar case with Liz Parker.**

**7:00 a.m Liz gave a frustrated sigh as she heard the annoying ring of her bedside alarm clock…. God I hate technology!' she yelled and managed to drag herself out of bed. Typical Liz she always seemed to get away with the early morning yelling due to her good grades and well the popularity came as an added bonus. She somehow managed to get her outfit out n stomped into the shower.**

**Wow its pretty hard to believe I'm in now…1st days can get u pretty tensed she thought just before turning off the shower. As soon as she got out she heard her cell ring…she answered her cell and greeted her best friend Morning Tess'hey Liz she heard the voice on the cell say…so how do u feel bout goin 2 for the 1st time? Liz replied by saying just like you. Wow that's eloborate Tess replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice…Liz just laughed & said I'll see you in a few Tess I gotta go change n ofcorse its gonna take some time since I have to look my best….so I'll talk to u later! They hung up…by the time Liz got ready and was looking totally Hot it was already 7:45 she thought she better hurry up if she didn't want to be late for her first day in college.**

**Chapter 2:**

**It had been a whole week since college had started Liz and Tess were the hottest chicks of the institution with every guy craving after them n every girl envying them though Liz could beat Tess anytime she wanted to.**

**As the bell rang Liz and Tess entered the 1 class they had together the professor was busy teachin the class when there waz a knock on the classroom door Xcuse me' the principal entered and announced that there was a new student joining the class and introduced the most handsome guy Liz had ever seen in her life…Wow was all she could mutter…..this is Ace Deville----he will b joining this institution starting from today,Ace why don't you tell ur classmates where you are from .'**

**Ace stood there obviously uncomfortable under all the attention he was getting but couldnot disagree with the principal said----I moved here from New York as my dad had a transfer he also added that his dad worked in the army. Well Ace the principal stated we are all very pleased to have you here n WELCOME TO ROSWELL JR.HIGH!**

**After the introductions the principal left leaving Ace alone with the rest of the class…plz Mr.Deville have a seat ….as Ace walked towards an empty seat hiz hazel eyes met with the most beautiful choclate brown ones.as he glanced down and broke eye contact with the angel he saw the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen in his entire existence of 16 yrs.Almost embarrassed with the thoughts going through his mind he blushed n went to take his seat.What he didn't know was those were the exact same thoughts that were going through his'angels mind.Neither of them had a clue that what they thought to be a crush was going to change into the most cherished feeling of a person's entire existence----LOVE.**

**Chapter 3:**

As soon as class was over Liz could do nothing but talk bout Ace. God Liz Tess exclaimed if ur so In Love with the guy why don't u go on and tell him…..don't be such a moron Tess…..u know I cant do that! Liz said exasperated.This is a complete new side I've seen of the fact that u weren't actually interested in any guy since the past 16 yrs of ur life ….then how come the sudden change of sentiments Tess said teasingly. I dunno Liz said with a dreamy look in her eyes I guess I've never met a guy I liked until now.that could be a reason Tess stated as she wondered if such a thing could be true,but then with Liz everything was unique about her that's the thing Tess liked most bout her and by which she was intrigued by her.

**As though fate was on Liz's side Liz saw Ace pass by her….Hey Ace rite? Liz called out trying to play cool as Tess shook her head behind her . Yeah its Ace' I thought so….we both have Bio together you're the new student who just shifted here from New York rite? Yeah was all that Ace said…as an uncomfortable silence developed in between them….i'm Liz n this is my friend Tess Harding correction Tess said from behind her as she walked up beside Liz this is Liz Parker and I'm her BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD Tess Harding Tess declared as Liz smiled at her best friend okay point noted Ace said as Tess smiled and said better be!anyways I gotta go Ace said or else I will be late for class…what do u have Liz asked out of curiosity Phys he said….nice meeting the both of u were the last words he muttered before he walked away leaving the two best friends by themselves….Is he cute or what !Liz said excitedly I'm gonna get him if that's the last thing I do she said with determination written all over her face…as she missed the weird look on her best friends face.**

**Chapter 4:**

2 days later,Liz was at her locker getting some book out of it when suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and heard a voice call out Guess Who!Liz gave out an excited squeal and cried out Kyle! Yup u got it Kyle replied and let go of her eyes …so how've you been?I've been great Liz replied what bout you? How was your vacation? Did you have a fab time in Florida?Yeah I had a blast! So where is Tess?he asked.Liz just rolled her eyes and said oh c'mon don't tell me your still hung up on her…If you really like her why don't you tell her!and quit bugging me about it.As Liz turned around she saw her best friend walking up to them.Hey Liz she called out ! hey! Liz called back…Oh my God Kyle your back!nice to see you again tess cried out. You too Kyle replied. After all formalities were covered Liz made an exuce of getting to class early as she spotted her new crush' again and left with a mere c u later.As Kyle gazed after her with a confused expression…Tess told Kyle not to worry and that was Liz's new crush which caused Kyle to have a more baffled look then ever.

**After the fourth class of the day Kyle came out of his math class and had a total resigned look that said I'm done for today and now I'm gonna just hang out with my friends and kickback.When a site greeted him that was enough to drive him over the edge---He saw Tess surrounded by over 10 guys ….what he thought he was doing Tess a favour and walked up to the guys and asked them to take a hike when Tess asked Kyle what he was doing and what he thought of himself asking the others to leave….leaving Kyle more than embarrassed Tess asked the other guys to follow her.**

**When Liz found Kyle he looked really miserable….whats wrong Kyle?she asked causing Kyle to look at her with tears shimmering in his eyes.Oh my God are you okay?No I'm not ok! He yelled causing Liz to flinch How do u xpect me to be ok when the only girl I have ever actually liked just humiliated me in front of everyone!**

**What do u mean?she asked Kyle explained Liz whatever had happened causing Liz to feel sorry for one of her best friends(Kyle) and mad at the other(Tess).I cant believe she could do such a thing! she said truly shocked…maybe she was in a bad mood Liz tried trying to defend her best friend…She didn't look that way to me Kyle replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.Well what are you going to do now?Liz asked.What can I do?she doesn't like me that's pretty obvious!Kyle mocked.I'll probably just try to move on with my life or just move to an entire new state Kyle said sounding something out of a fairy tale…Liz just rolled her eyes…but said nothing.Or Kyle said as a lightbulb inside him flashed I could just take your advice he stated matter of factly..Liz looked unconvinced and asked what advice?You know the one that said go tell Tess how you feel…he hinted…maybe I'll do exactly that.I dunno Kyle I don't think that is a very good idea…Kyle looked at he skeptically…I mean I don't want you to get hurt or anything she tried as a cover up.Thanks Liz for caring but this is something I have to do I don't think I can rest till I do it Kyle said in a voice of full determination and walked towards the Gym where Tess was supposed to be leaving Liz thinking What the hell have I done!'**

**Chapter 5:**

As soon as Kyle left for the Gym Liz thought it would be a good idea to let her two best friends sort this out for themselves with least intervention from her.So she went to watch the tennis tournament one of her friends was participating in instead.

**IN THE GYM**

**When Kyle entered the Gym he spotted Tess who was again the center of attention in her workout outfit.He used up all his might,courage and determination and called out to Liz's other best friend,as the other students in the Gym watched him keenly (Kyle was the captain of the Football team)she turned around with all the grace she could muster up and tried to give Kyle a resentful look. Oh boy here goes nothing was the thought that was going through his mind as he approached her.**

**Liz hooted for her friend as she scored a point.As she sat back in her seat she felt someone come sit in the seats next to her she turned to look and saw her two best friends smiling at her she gave a confused look and then realized what happened OH MY GOD!'u guys serious?I'm so happy for you two I cant believe you actually got together!' Liz exclaimed unable to retain her excitement.The both of them just smiled at her as Liz gave each of them a hug.As she hugged Tess her eyes wandered behind her to find Ace looking at her,embarrassed that he was caught in his act of staring at Liz he looked away and blushed.Causing Liz to smile to herself thinking now its my turn.'**

**Chapter 6:**

The next day Liz decided to go over at Tess's house to get all the details of her getting together with her best friend,which Tess was more than delighted to give.As Liz parked her car infront of Tess's house she spotted Ace picking up his morning paper from the house next door to Tess's.Obviously surprised Liz called to Ace to make sure that it was him and not her imagination.Hey Ace,what are you doing here?'Ace turned around and wondered if this wasn't the figment of his imagination that Liz just called out to him.Hi he called back.What u doing here?'she inquired…what do u mean he asked I live here' the look of surprise was more than evident on her face that Ace quickly added didn't u know?I mean he added again looking at Liz's face that had changed from surprise to horror Din't Tess tell you?'

**Liz just gave him a short No and told him that she'll see him around before she walked up to Tess's house as she mentally pictured ripping her hair out.**

**How could u not tell me!she yelled Tess this is the only guy I ever liked in my life and u being my best friend dint even think of mentioning that he lives next door?Chill Liz Tess said I'm sorry I just never told u coz u never asked me she stated and realized it sounded even dumb to her own ears.Liz just looked at her dumbfoundedly and thought how could have such a dumb girl as my best friend.Look actually Tess said I was going to tell you but with Kyle coming back into town I got distracted.There is something about Kyle I never told u before Liz she said What?Liz asked well….i really liked him ever since I knew him n I never told u coz u would go blab it out to him since he was your best friend.The day I found out bout Ace being my neighbour Kyle was back in town and I got distracted considering the fact that he liked me but never worked up the guts to tell me that he liked me made me madder than ever….so u see with all these distractions I never got the chance to tell you.i'm so Sorry she said.Liz listened to all of this patiently and said okay I forgive you but no exceptions next time.U got it girlfriend Tess stated. And just for that u have to try extra hard to get us together Liz compromised.U got urself a deal.Tess said as she gave her best friend a thumbs up.**

**Chapter 7:**

**At college Ace had become a one time nerd,a nerd no other nerd could compete with Liz thought glancing over at her Bio lab partner,who was busy looking at his sample of cheek cells under the microscope.I mean Liz thought how could any nerd compete with a nerd who was adorably cute,sexy and also a nerd.She shook her head as she looked at her naïve partner who had no idea what was going through Liz's mind at the moment.When suddenly an idea flashed in her mind.Hmnn…she thought what if I invite him over for a study date on her favorite hill side it would be romantic and the idea of the exams approaching would let her get away with it.**

**hey Ace!'she whispered he just replied with a hmnn which made Liz roll her eyeswould u like to study together…I'm really messed with phys n ur the only one that has any idea what it is about'Sure he muttered Great----I'll meet you at seven on the toddler park hill top'As soon as she finished with her location giving the bell ran and Ace got out of his seat and said see you then'Liz let out a yes!fortunately for her Ace dint hear it.As Ace walked out of the classroom he gave a half smile as he walked away.**

**Liz reached the hill top around 7:05 and found Ace there with his books out busy with his school work when she went over and sat down in front of him and called out a hi he just replied by saying your late….Its just 5 mins Liz replied looking down at her watch yeah but that's no excuse Ace cleared Sorry she replied obnoxiously causing Ace to smirk.So whats the reason Ace asked Reason Liz repeated?yeah for you being 5mins late he cleared.IT took me time the hill top she clarified.Oh he said so lets start he inquired sure she replied.**

**Two hrs after continuous studying…Liz let out an exasperated sigh and said okay Ace I'll give it straight to you as Ace looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about…It doesn't take Einstein to figure it out that I like you so will u stop with being ignorant and just tell me how u feel bout me?He looked down Liz wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or upset….before Liz could say anything else like she was kidding or something Ace stopped her by placing a finger on her lips causing Liz's breath to hitch in her throat…and said I don't know how to say this Liz but I like u 2 a lot. He stressed but I never felt for a girl like this the way I feel about you so u c I have no clue as to what to do…. why don't u be spontaneous for once Liz stated. Spontaneous Ace asked with a look of utter horror on his face, I cant be spontaneous means I wont have a plan of action he stated. Liz just rolled her eyes and said Hence, the reason for being spontaneous she said sarcastically causing Ace to blush. Spontaneous huh he said. Hmnn…. okay…before Liz could say anything else Ace leaned down and kissed her.**

**Chapter 8:**

**As Liz lay in her bed that night all that was going through her mind was the events that happened earlier…. when all of a sudden the banging on her front door interrupted her thoughts. Mentally she thanked her God for her parents being out of town,As she stomped out of bed and unlocked the door she found Tess and Kyle on the other side of it…guys she started itz 1:00 a.m she whined ,as Tess and kyle pushed passed her and made their way inside.What are you guys doing here?she asked more than intrigued at their presence at her place at such a late hr.We missed you Kyle tried as Tess nodded her head vigoursly causing Liz to roll her eyes.Look guys she said I'm really not in the mood for your pranks so….just tell me what your doing here she stated monotonously okay…Kyle replied…before he had a chance to say anything else Tess asked Liz did you and Ace get together?with a small smile forming on her friends face she realized that they did.How did you know?Liz choked out.I met Ace on my way back to my place she said matter of factly.Oh Liz said sheepishly.So like give us all the details already Kyle said excitedly.Okay she said and narrated the events of her'night.**

**Chapter 9:**

The next 15 months were the moments Liz spent with Ace that she would never forget. He was the most understanding, caring, loving person that she had ever met. Liz realized that she was falling in love with Ace and Ace felt the same way.

**It was the events of 1 day that changed the course of Liz's life.**

**It all started when Liz walked in on an argument between Kyle And Tess .I cant believe you could do such a thing Tess.Ithoughtu were a better person than that. Tess just looked away with tears shimmering in her eyes. I cant do this anymore he stated matter of factly not anymore, we are through he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Tess…Liz asked are you okay? What happened? You heard it she replied coldly…we are through. But …Liz said Tess just looked at Liz and said plz Liz could you leave me alone for a while, I need to be alone plz…sure Liz replied and left the room.**

**As Liz was walking home she thought over the events of the day and remembered the reason for going over to Tess's place. What is it with everybody first Ace starts acting really weird around Tess like he hates her or something or like he's bearing her just b'coz of me and now Kyle breaks up with her…as her minded wandered back to the tickets of the bsb concert that had come in as exclusives in her mail today. She was so upset that she walked over to Ace place instead and told him bout Tess and Kyle .Liz expected Ace to be sympathetic but instead he just said serves her right' which made lose her temper and yelled at him. Causing this to b their 1st fight ever in the last 15mnths. Liz just left Ace's place angry and upset causing Ace to feel the same way except for the angry part.**

**Liz decided to go to the concert alone if none of them wanted to go it wouldn't stop her from missing her favorite band play. As Liz entered the concert and found her seat, Ace was on his way to apologize…he had the most romantic idea for doing it but fate had other plans as Ace started his car and when he reached the freeway his car took up uncontrollable speed he tried the brakes but they didn't work so he did the only sane thing he could do…he jumped out of the car causing the car to fall into the water below the bridge. He lay there unconscious.**

**During the concert Liz tried her best to enjoy it but It wasn't working she couldn't help but feel guilty she realized yelling at Ace was not fair to him or her. It wasn't his fault that his best friends broke up. All she wanted to do was go back and apologize as she heard the last few words of the song without you all I'm gonna be is INCOMPLETE' and left.**

**As she got into her car she was passing by the same highway of Ace's accident when her eye caught all the commotion, she stopped the car and got out to find Kyle and Tess there. Tess was crying hysterically. She asked what happened and Kyle told her 'Liz there has been an accident' before she could hear what Kyle was going to say further the police pulled out Ace's car. NO!Liz yelled but he can't swim! She started to yell, HE CANT SWIM plz plz help him. Kyle tried to console her Liz are you sure he can't swim? Yes! Oh God help him! Was the last thing she said before she broke down and cried like a child.**

**Two months later Liz gave her finals and topped her college, she never talked bout Ace's death with anyone not even her best friends.**

**Liz's parents decided that the best thing to do was to send her away for college as Liz could pick any university that she wanted to. Liz decided that she would go off to NYU.Away from everybody in Roswell to have a brand new start what she didn't know was the past would be getting on that same flight to New York as her.**

**Chapter 10:**

Liz walked to her resident advisor's office and asked her about her room arrangements.After getting all the details she walked into her new dorm room and was greeted by two girls arguing and bickering.As Liz walked in one of the flaky looking blonde girl walked over to her and saidOh Hi you must be my new roommate I'm Maria Deluca and this is my best friend Isabel Evans she lives across the hall and you?'Maria waited till Liz took all of it in.I'm Liz Parker she finally said.Liz that's a nice name Maria replied.Liz mutterd a thanx and head over to the unoccupied bed and sat down?umnn Liz aren't u going to bring your stuff in?Isabel asked Liz replied by saying its not here yet the moving van will be arriving this weekend.Oh Isabel said where did you move here from?she asked again trying to keep a conversation going as she looked at the girl who looked so upset and heart broken.Roswell Liz replied distractedly.Oh the alien land huh Maria said I heard it's a cool place.Itz okay Liz replied.Whats your major? Maria asked medicine Liz replied oh cool Isabel is majoring in that too and so is her brother.You have a twin Liz asked Isabel.No,actually I'm a yr older than you guys,Maria and I have been family friends for a long time.Oh I see Liz replied.

**So Liz since you just moved here and Maria wants to see all the hot spots of New York would you like to come too. There is this cool new club called the Moonlight Shine that has opened up recently which is like totally hot. Thanx guys Liz replied but I think I'll just spend the night here. Oh come on Liz besides classes don't start till next week. Maria begged plz besides Isabel will probably wander off with one of the guys leaving me all alone Maria said with the cutest pout as Isabel slapped her on the head from behind. Ohkyou win. Yeah Maria gave out a happy squeal as Liz just smiled and Isabel rolled her eyes and mouthed typical Maria to Liz. Liz had a feeling she was going to get along with both of them really well.**

**At around 7ish Isabel, Maria and Liz arrived at the moonlight shine nightclub. It was pretty cool place and the threesome were having a blast when suddenly Liz spotted someone .The someone looked pretty familiar. Liz's heart recognized him before her brain had a chance to figure things out. As though fate was on Liz's side the someone' turned around. It was as though time had stopped for that brief moment everything turned into slow motion…causing Liz's breath to hitch in her throat, her heart to beat faster and her head to spin. His eyes met hers and he walked over to her. All she could say was Ace? Her eyes clouded with tears at the site of him. Then he **

**finally spoke she could hear his voice but he said the last thing on Liz's mind. Hate to disappoint such a beautiful lady like you but the name's Max.Liz stared at him bewildered so he quickly added I wouldn't mind if you would like to call me Ace either he gave Liz an approving look and winked. Before Liz had a chance to say anything Isabel approached them Liz I see you have met my brother Max.Liz just stared at Max dumbfounded. Max Isabel said I hope you weren't messing around with Liz she said with a warning in her voice. Max said look Iz Its not as if I knew she was your friend he stated sheepishly. Causing Iz to roll her eyes and Max to smirk. As he looked down again at Liz he saw the most beautiful face that he had ever seen. Not able to believe her eyes Liz just took one last look at Max and ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Leaving behind a confused Isabel and Max.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Isabel looked at Max and asked what did you do?' Max gave an offended look and said nothing' what makes you think I did anything. Well I don't know you have a tendency of doing stupid things. During the continuation of the bickering Maria walked up to Isabel and asked her where Liz was. Isabel narrated all that had happened where as Max was trying to defend himself.**

**A few hrs later Maria and Isabel came back to their dorm, to find Liz curled up in bed clearly upset. Maria being the caring person she was walked up to her and asked what was wrong whereas Isabel waited patiently for her response. Liz looked up with her tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes and said Nothing. A few hrs later after trying to know what was wrong and in vain Isabel decided to retire and before she left Liz's dorm room she said If u need anyone to talk to I'm right here. Me too Maria added causing Liz to smile and mutter thanks.**

**Capter 12 :**


End file.
